Tell me I'm yours
by OrionFowl
Summary: Mallow has been making meals for Olivia for so long. And there is a special reason for this, one that Mallow has kept close to her heart. Today, however, is the day that Mallow finally bares herself to Olivia. Smut contained within. No Spoilers for Sun and Moon. Written for Femslash February.


**A/N: Hello, everyone! Tomorrow is Valentine's day, so I am publishing this one shot, about my guilty pleasure OTP for Pokemon Sun and Moon. This is also my yearly contribution to Femslash February.** **It's time for femslash!**

* * *

 **Tell me I'm yours: An OliviaxMallow one-shot**

In the kitchen of her family's restaurant, Mallow was busy with her latest creation: The Hearty Mallow Dinner, made from ingredients from all over Akala island, not just from Lush Jungle. Fish that were caught by Lana at Brooklet Hill, steak from Paniola Town that Kiwae taught Mallow how to roast, and of course a side salad and smoothie that Mallow made from plants and berries found in Lush Jungle.

It was well known that Mallow spent a lot of time making up different recipes, and most people thought they knew why- because Mallow wanted the Akala's Kahuna, Olivia, to admit that Mallow's cooking was the best. That wasn't the real reason why Mallow spent so much time cooking for Olivia.

When Mallow was little, her parents let her volunteer in the kitchen, and Mallow discovered that she loved to make people smile with her cooking. So eventually, Mallow became the restaurant's much beloved head chef. At around the time she turned eighteen, however, Mallow wanted to do something… special with her cooking. Not just make Olivia smile, but do so much more. And this would be the meal that, hopefully, would finally make Olivia understand what Mallow wanted.

Mallow put the food in tupperware, and the smoothie in a thermos, before making her way to where Olivia lived, in her jewel shop just next door from Mallow's place. It was late in the evening, so no one was shopping in the jewel shop. "Olivia! Are you in?" Mallow called out.

There was the sound of footsteps coming from upstairs, which turned out to be Olivia coming down the stairs. For a moment, Olivia's face was drawn out and tired, but the moment she saw Mallow the Kahuna put on a causal grin. "Didn't expect to see you, Mallow. I was about to go out for dinner."

"There's no need to do that! I brought you my extra special Hearty Mallow Dinner," Mallow said, showing Olivia the food she was carrying. Olivia's stomach growled as she looked at the food. The Kahuna went to the front door- but only to lock the door, so they wouldn't be disturbed.

"I should be so lucky to get a home cooked meal every night," Olivia said, making her way back upstairs. "But at least I'll get to enjoy your food for tonight."

Mallow puffed her cheeks out in a pout as she followed behind Olivia. The Kahuna really could be as thick as the Rock type pokemon she used sometimes. Upstairs was where Olivia lived: It had a bedroom area, a tiny kitchen, and small table up against a wall, with Stufful dolls everywhere. Olivia sat herself down on the single chair in front of the small table.

There was an alarming lack of visible food ingredients in the kitchen area, which lined up with Olivia's prior plan of going out to eat. Mallow made a mental note to buy food for Olivia another day- for now, Mallow put the food on a plate, and placing the thermos with the smoothie inside next to the food, all in front of Olivia.

For the first time, Olivia frowned. "I notice that there isn't any food for you, Mallow."

"I ate before I came here," Mallow said, which was true. "But I had a feeling you needed a meal more than I did."

"Honestly, you spend too much time fretting about me." The food was still warm, however, so Olivia dug in. The moment Olivia took the first bite of the steak, her eyes widened and she let out a pleased noise. The Kahuna loved hot, spicy food, and Mallow was the only person in all of Alola that knew how to cook food exactly how Olivia liked it.

The steak and the fish were tender, and perfectly seasoned. The cool, sweet taste of the salad balanced it out, and the smoothie had strong taste that washed it all down, likely as a result of the mix of berries Mallow used. As Olivia ate the meal, a genuinely happy smile spread on her face.

Since there wasn't a second chair at the table, Mallow had no choice but to keep standing. However, she didn't mind, because seeing Olivia so happy made Mallow happy. When Olivia finished eating, she collected the dishes and put the in the sink of the kitchen area. "Thanks for the food, Mallow! I'll be sure to wash your thermos and get it back to you tomorrow."

Mallow stayed exactly where she was. So Olivia, naturally confused, asked, "Aren't you going home?"

"No, not yet," Mallow said, her expression unusually serious. "I came here tonight for a reason. And when I saw how miserable you looked, I knew I couldn't just leave you by yourself."

"Hmph. I was just tired from my Kahuna duties," Olivia said cooly.

"Don't lie to me, Olivia!" Mallow shouted, puffing out her cheeks again. "I know it's more serious than that. I've been trying to think of a way to help you, and I think I finally know how."

The sight of Mallow twisting her pigtails shyly was enough to stop Mallow from immediately rebuffing her. Instead, the Kahuna asked, "Is that why you made this special dinner for me?"

"It is. Because I was thinking of shopping for groceries for you," Mallow said, her cheeks turning pink. "So that I could make breakfast for you tomorrow. And dinner for you tomorrow. And the day after that, and the day after that."

Perhaps it was because Mallow already meals for her on occasion, but Olivia could imagine what she was saying far too easily. Imagine waking up to the smell of delicious, homemade breakfast or coming back after a long day to a dinner just like the one Olivia had just eaten.

"It's not just that. I want to be the one that makes your frowns go away," Mallow continued, slowly approaching Olivia. "Because I love seeing you smile, Oliva. After all the years we've spent living next to each other, I want to live with you. That's why I don't want to go home- because I want to this to become our home."

Now Mallow was only a couple of inches away from Olivia, looking her in the eyes. So the Kahuna could see that Mallow was completely sincere about her feelings. The sincerity moved Olivia's heart, making the domestic scenes she imagined in her head earlier feel real.

"I didn't know you felt that way, Mallow." Olivia couldn't help but look around at all the Stufful dolls she collected over these past, lonely years. "And I haven't considered you as a partner before, but right now, I find myself imagining a life with you."

"I don't want you to just imagine that. I want to be yours, Olivia." And Mallow stood on her toes, cocked her head up, and kissed Olivia on the lips. While surprised, Olivia found herself returning the kiss, running her hand through Mallow's green hair, her other hand resting the side of Mallow's hip. Mallow rested both her hands on Olivia's face, bringing her closer, making the kiss deeper.

If Olivia had any doubts before, this kiss shattered them completely. What she said earlier hadn't been completely true: the Kahuna had slowly been falling for Mallow for a while now, but always pushed those feelings away with professional distance- and with this kiss, that distance was gone, and Olivia let her feelings wash her away with passion.

Olivia was the one the break the kiss, but not because she wanted to stop. "So this is why you've been cooking for me for so long, Mallow. You want to be my wife, don't you?" Olivia said, a small smile playing on her lips.

"When you say it out loud like that, I can't help but feel embarrassed," Mallow said, blushing and tugging on her pigtails again.

"Aren't you just adorable? If you're really serious about living with me, I'll show you how I'll shower you with my love everyday," Olivia said, pulling their bodies close again.

"Of course I'm serious! I wouldn't have come here if I wasn't. And, um," Mallow rested her hands on Olivia's hips. "When I become your wife, I'll make sure to give you all the love I have too!"

"Why wait until then? I said I'd shower you with love now." Olivia leaned down for another kiss, this one significantly more heated. Mallow caressed Olivia's wide, lovely hips, the hips that entranced her whenever she saw them. Olivia, meanwhile, was running her hands down Mallow's back, wanting to feel every inch of her love.

Then Olivia found herself lowering the straps of Mallow's overalls. The clothing hit the floor, leaving Mallow in only her pink shirt and torn shorts. Mallow also reached to undo Olivia's top. In the throes of their passion, however, Mallow stubbed her toe on something. Breaking the kiss, Mallow looked down to see one of Olivia's many Stufful dolls. Olivia bent down and picked up the doll- then, began to collect the other dolls scattered about, stuffing them in her closet.

"I should probably sell those dolls. It's going to be cramped for you in here if I don't, Mallow," Olivia said, wearing her most genuine smile yet.

"Hee hee, maybe you should open a doll shop downstairs," Mallow said, giggling. Olivia playfully tugged on Mallow's hair in response to that. Next, she guided Mallow toward her bed, the sight of which made Mallow giggle harder. "What's so funny, Mallow?" Olivia asked, actually miffed.

"I can't believe I only noticed this now, but-" Mallow had to stop to laugh, then continued, "We both use pink sheets for our beds."

Olivia had a good chuckle once she realized Mallow was right. "Hey, it will cut down on laundry costs. Especially when you consider that these sheets will need to be replaced soon."

The innuendo was not lost on Mallow, who stopped laughing, her face burning red. Olivia took this chance to guide Mallow on top of the pink sheets, laying her on her back. Slowly, Olivia removed first Mallow's shirt, then her shorts, leaving her dressed on only her green bra and panties.

Olivia was very much aware that her best feature were her hips. So the Kahuna showed them off for all she was worth, swinging her hips sensually before Mallow, who could only stare in awe. Before Mallow's eyes, Olivia removed her top, then her shorts, leaving the Kahuna in black, lacy bra and panties.

Going a step farther, Olivia unhooked her bra, teasing Mallow with a peek at her generous breasts. This seemed to light a fire in Mallow, who sat up on the bed, her eyes filled with lust. Reaching forward, lay her hands on Olivia's bra. "Let me take care of that," Mallow said, stripping the Olivia's chest bare. "I am going to be taking care of you from now on."

"Acting like you're already my wife, Mallow? Very well," Olivia said, amused. "Then show me what I can expect after a long day of work."

An eager smile on her face, Mallow reached down and stripped Olivia's panties, leaving the Kahuna completely nude. Mallow's eyes hungrily looked over the dark-skinned beauty before her, unsure of where she wanted to touch first. Olivia's lovely breasts were right in her face, so Mallow lay her hands on them, running her fingers over Olivia's dark nipples. Mallow gently squeezed Olivia's breasts, and when that didn't get a reaction Mallow squeezed harder, playing with Olivia's nipples with her fingers.

This did get moan out of Olivia, and when Mallow looked up the Kahuna smiled and said, "Keep going, Mallow."

So Mallow continued to pleasure Olivia with her hands, enjoying the wonderful softness of her breasts. Feeling more daring, Mallow leaned in put her mouth on one of Olivia's nipples, sucking on it. Olivia seemed to really like this, if the much louder moans were any indication.

Wanting to love every inch of Olivia, Mallow began kissing her way down Olivia's torso, giving special attention when she reached the Kahuna's toned abs. Mallow traced her fingers across Oliva's abs, leaving little kisses where her fingers were just a moment ago. And Olivia responded to this with whimpers that told Mallow that it wasn't enough- that she wanted more.

At last, Mallow found herself between Olivia's legs, staring at her most intimate place. The Kahuna's pussy was dripping wet, and Mallow didn't hesitate this time- she dove right in, lapping Olivia's folds with her tongue. This was followed by Olivia moaning louder than ever before, her body shaking from Mallow's oral efforts.

Mallow dug her tongue in deeper, ate Olivia out harder, her hands gripping Olivia's rear tightly. "Oh! You're being surprisingly rough, Mallow," Olivia said, panting. "I love it! I want more!"

The trial captain was more than happy to grant Olivia's request, her tongue licking every inch of Olivia's pussy. Wanting to drive Olivia over the edge, Mallow sucked on Olivia's clit, giving it as much stimulation as she could.

"This feels so wonderful, Mallow! I feel so good! I feel like I'm going to- going to-!" And Olivia threw her head back, giving one final cry of pleasure as her entire body shook from the force of the orgasm. Fluids sprayed from Oliva's pussy onto Mallow's face. Mallow lay back down on the bed, a satisfied expression on her face.

"So how was that, Olivia? That's what I want you to look forward to every night," Mallow said, licking the fluids on her face in her best attempt to look seductive.

Mallow looked more silly than anything, but that was charming to Olivia in its own way. "Skills in cooking and in bed? You really are quite the package, Mallow. Of course, I said I would show you my love, so I need to make up for making you wait."

"So what are you going to do, Olivia?" Mallow asked curiously.

Instead of answering verbally, Olivia went back to her closet, digging around inside. A few Stufful dolls fell out, but Oliva quickly put them back inside. Finally, she brought out a long, narrow box. Opening the box, Olivia brought out a black strap-on dildo.

"When did you buy that?!" Mallow asked, her eyes fixed on the dildo.

This question caused Olivia to blush- it was a little embarrassing to admit it was an impulse purchase she made due to a strong feeling of loneliness. However, perhaps it was a wise purchase after all, with the half-naked Mallow on her bed.

"When I bought this doesn't matter," Olivia said, swinging her hips seductively again as she approached Mallow. "What matters is what I'm going to use this for."

Once Olivia reached the bed again, she put on a show for Mallow again, putting the strap-on on as slowly as she could. After Olivia made sure it was on tight, she slathered lube onto it, again slowly.

"Is it really okay to leave your future wife waiting like this," Mallow said, finally losing her patience. "Just get over here already, Olivia!"

That was exactly what Olivia was hoping to hear. With her usual small smile, Olivia crawled onto the bed, practically on top of Mallow. At last, Olivia removed Mallow's bra and panties, leaving the trial captain naked.

While not as dark-skinned as Olivia, Mallow was still pleasantly tanned. Even more alluring, Olivia could see faint tan lines around Mallow's breasts and between her legs. Mallow was wet, but not wet enough for Olivia's satisfaction.

So Oliva used one hand to begin teasing Mallow's breasts, pinching her cute little nipples and running her fingers over the tan lines. Olivia used her other hand to stroke Mallow's pussy.

Just this gentle simulation and Mallow was already squirming, her face turning red and her body feeling hot. Olivia was delighted at these reactions, wanting to see more. Olivia continued to play around with Mallow with her hands.

When Olivia could feel that Mallow had become completely soaked, the Kahuna decided it was time for the main event. Olivia positioned the dildo at the entrance of Mallow's pussy. Then Olivia put her hands on Mallow's hips, making sure to get in position. This was Mallow's first time, so Olivia wanted to make sure Mallow would feel as good as possible.

Even as Mallow pretended to pout again from how long Olivia was taking, there was no mistaking the genuine love in her eyes. The same love that Olivia could taste in the meals Mallow made for her, see in her cheerful attitude- Olivia wondered how she could have been so blind to someone so wonderful.

Well, no more. Olivia was ready to acknowledge Mallow's love for her, and her own love towards Mallow. Olivia moved her hips, sinking the dildo inside of Mallow. The trial captain cried out in pleasure, her hands gripping Olivia's back; in response, Olivia thrust her hips faster, finding a rhythm that got the loudest moans out of Mallow.

Mallow was a glorious sight right now, her body covered in sweat, her breasts bouncing up and down, and her expression an intoxicating mixture of love and lust. Mallow wrapped her legs around Olivia, bringing her closer. Olivia answered this by moving her hips faster still, pounding Mallow for all she was worth.

"I feel so happy, Olivia! I've wanted this for so long," Mallow cried out. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too, Mallow," Olivia said. "You always been a balm during some of my worst days. And now, I don't ever want to be apart from you!"

Olivia leaned down to kiss Mallow on the lips again, still thrusting into her. Their breasts pressed up against each other, their nipples rubbing together. And still the two women passionately kissed each other, enjoying every sensation their lovemaking produced, feeling something build up inside them, more, and more-

"Olivia, I'm so close. I just need a little more from you Olivia… Olivia… Oliv-!"

The orgasm hit both of them at the same time. Mallow called out Olivia's name at the top of her lungs, her back arching as she came, before she collapsed on the bed. Olivia followed, letting out a final, satisfied moan as she collapsed on top of Mallow.

With what remained of her energy, Olivia put her arms around Mallow. "You make me feel so wonderful, Mallow."

Mallow smiled at her love, even as her eyelids began to droop close. "You make me feel wonderful too, Olivia. And every day is going to be like this, once we get married…"

There were no more words. Only silence, as the two lovers slept together in the bed.

* * *

 **A/N: This one shot was entirely self indulgent: I wanted to see content for this pairing, so I made it myself. So thank you to everyone for putting up with it, and I'm happy for anyone else that likes it. I'm back to my usual work.** **Until then, this has been Orion Fowl, and thank you for visiting my Corner of Romance!**


End file.
